ASUS
개요 대만의 컴퓨터 관련 제조업체. 세계 1위의 메인보드 생산 기업. 1989년 ACER의 엔지니어 4명이 설립하였다.(ACER-ASUS-ASR...) 쿨러나 그래픽카드부터 시작하여 사운드카드 OEM이나 노트북, 키보드, 공유기 등 PC에 관련된 여러가지의 것들을 만든다. 2016년 기준 대만증시에 따르면 ASUS의 시가총액은 약 2000억 NT$ (7조 3천억원)으로 대만 상장사 중 30위권 이내에 드는 대기업. 10조를 넘는 외형에 비해 이익률은 5%가 안된다고 한다. 의외로 실험성이 강한 브랜드이다. 과거를 뒤적거려 보면 괴작들이 정말 많다. 한때 ASRock을 자회사로 두기도 했는데, 애즈락에서는 더욱 강해진다. 사명 원래는 Pegasus를 사명으로 하려 했으나 Pegasus는 고유명사이기 때문에 기업명으로 사용할 수 없었고(공식 주장), 리스트에서 상위권에 위치하기 위해(..) ASUS라는 사명을 택했다고 한다. 아수스? 에이수스? 사람들이 발음을 놓고 아수스, 에이수스, 에이서스, 아서스, snsv 등으로 서로 싸우기도 했지만 대부분의 업자들과 네티즌들은 아수스라고 불렀고 2010년 경 ASUS 코리아의 홈페이지에 아수스로 표기되며 정리가 되는 듯 했다. 하지만 2010년 12월 18일 ASUS의 Jerry Shen(沈振來) CEO가 ASUS의 발음을 에이수스(eɪˈsuːs)로 통일하였고 각국의 표기도 점진적으로 바뀌게 되었다. 2012년 5월에 한국 웹사이트 이름도 에이수스로 바뀌었으나http://it.donga.com/10062/ 아직 아수스로 부르는 사람이 훨씬 많은 듯 하다. 사실 아수스가 에이수스보다 입에 착착 붙는다. 슬로건 * Rock Solid. Heart Touching (2003–2009) * Inspiring Innovation. Persistent Perfection (2009–2013) * In Search of Incredible (2014–present) 역사 ASUS는 Acer에서 하드웨어에서 엔지니어로 일하던 T.H. Tung와 Ted Hsu, 그리고 Wayne Hsieh와 M.T Liao에 의해 1989년 타이베이에서 설립되었다. 설립 당시에, 대만은 아직 하드웨어 업계에서 선도적인 나라는 아니였다. 인텔은 IBM같은 보다 확실한 회사에 새로운 프로세서를 먼저 공급하였으며, 대만 회사들은 IBM이 엔지니어링 샘플을 받은 후 약 반년을 기다려야 겨우 샘플을 받을 수 있었다. 창립 신화에 따르면, ASUS는 인텔 486이 사용할 메인보드 시제품을 프로세서 실물을 공급받지 않고도 시제품을 만들어 냈다. ASUS가 테스트용 프로세서를 요청하기 위하여 인텔에 연락했는데, 인텔 자체의 프로세서용 메인보드에 결함이 있었다. 하지만 ASUS가 만든 메인보드는 정상적으로 작동한다는 것을 알게 되었고, 인텔의 문제는 해결되었다. 그 이후, ASUS는 경쟁사들보다 앞서 인텔의 엔지니어링 샘플을 받게 되었다. * 2005년 9월, ASUS는 첫번째 PhysX 가속기 카드를 출시했다. * 2005년 12월에는 TLW32001 모델로 LCD TV 시장에 진출하였고 * 2006년 1월에는 람보르기니와 함께 협력하여 VX 노트북 시리즈를 개발하겠다고 발표하였다. * 2006년 3월 9일, ASUS는 삼성과 Founder Technology와 함께최초의 마이크로소프트 Origami 모델의 제조 업체 중 하나로 선정되었다. * 2006년 8월 8일, ASUS는 기가바이트 테크놀로지와의 합작 투자를 발표했다. * 2006년 7월 5일, ASUS는 타이베이의 COMPUTEX에서 Eee PC 브랜드 출시를 발표했다. * 2007년 9월 9일, ASUS는 BD-ROM/DVD 작성기인 PC 드라이브, BC-1205PT의 블루레이 지원을 알렸다. ASUS는 이후 여러개의 블루레이 기반 드라이브를 출시했다. * 2008년 1월, ASUS는 독립된 3개의 회사로 분리되었다. ASUS-1차 브랜드 컴퓨터 및 전자 제품에 집중 Pegatron-메인보드 및 부품의 OEM 생산에 집중 Unihan-케이스 및 몰딩과 같은 주변 부품 제조에 집중 * 2008년 12월 9일, Open Handset Alliance announced의 회원이 되었다. * 2010년 6월 1일, ASUS는 Pegatron을 기업분할했다. * 2010년 10월, ASUS와 Garmin은 Garmin이 시장에서 나가기로 결정함에 따라 스마트폰 파트너십을 종료할 것이라고 발표했다. 두 회사는 2년 이상의 시간 동안 6종의 Garmin-ASUS 브랜드 스마트폰을 생산했다. * 2010년 12월, ASUS는인텔 표준 전압 프로세서(저전력이 아님), 코어 i3, i5를 적용한 세계에서 19mm 두께의 가장 얇은 노트북인 ASUS U36을 출시했다. * 2013년 1월, ASUS는 태블릿과 울트라 북으로 바꿔가는 시장의 흐름에 따른 판매 부진으로 Eee PC 시리즈 생산을 공식적으로 종료했다. 제품 모든 ROG 시리즈 제품군들은 ROG 문서에 별도로 서술함. 에이수스에서 만드는 제품들은 다음과 같다. * 데스크탑/서버/워크스테이션 * 노트북/넷북 * 휴대전화/태블릿 PC * 네트워크 장비 * 모니터/프로젝터 * 메인보드 * 그래픽 카드 * 저장 장치 * 멀티미디어 제품(사운드카드 등) * 주변 기기(마우스, 키보드, 헤드셋 등) * 웨어러블 메인보드 안정적이고 무난한 메인보드로 이름이 알려져있다. 가장 무난한 보드 메이커로 추천을 많이 받는다. 3년 무상 AS를 내세워 점유율을 높여갔으며, 현재는 에이수스만 하는 것은 아니지만 에이수스의 브랜드 점유율은 상당히 높다. 가성비는 상당히 떨어지는 편이다. 저가형과 중고가형 보드의 차이레이아웃과 품질 면가 큰데 저가형에서는 특히 애즈락과 MSI 등 다른 브랜드의 가성비에 점유율을 위협당하고있다. 전원부가 후한 편은 아닌데 로그 미만 보드에서는 오버클럭 시 전원부 온도가 높아 안정성이 떨어지는 문제가 생기기도 한다. 막시미만잡 이라는 말이 생긴 이유. * 최고급 모델인 로그 시리즈는 안정적인 전원부와 좋은 오버클럭 성능을 자랑한다. * 그 아래에는 로그감성+프라임성능 정도인 로그 스트릭스 * 그 아래에는 터프 * 그 아래에는 프라임 * 그 아래에는 EX * 그 아래에는 뒤에 알파벳이 붙는 모델 * 그 외에도 WS 등등 특정 용도에 특화된 시리즈들이 있다. 프라임 시리즈 PRIME B350-PLUS PRIME H310-A PRIME B360-A PRIME Z370-A 여담 모든 메인보드에 SB_PWR이라는 초록색 LED가 달려나온다. 그저 대기전력 확인용인데 보드가 고장나있건 아니건 꺼져있건 켜져있건 전원이 들어오고 문제가 생기지 않는다면 항상 들어와있다. 미들, 하이엔드급 보드는 USB Flashback이란 기능을 지원하는데, 펌웨어가 깨져서 부팅조차 안될 때 펌웨어를 복구해 주는 기능을 가지고 있다. 그래픽카드 노트북 최고의 메인보드 제조사답게 노트북 또한 상당히 낮은 고장률을 자랑한다. 레노보의 씽크패드와 앞펠의 맥북을 제외하면 거의 국산브랜드가 점유를 하고있는 한국에서는 달리, 해외에서는 흔히 볼 수 있는 브랜드이다. 영향력 있는 리뷰 사이트에서는 상위권에 위치하고있으며, 까다로운 리뷰어들에게도 호평을 받는다. 게이밍 노트북 시장에서는 40%로 독보적인 점유율을 자랑하고있다. 노트북의 품질은 훌륭한 편이며 가성비를 우선으로 설계를 하는 경우가 많다원가절감을 위해 TN패널을 사용한다던가. 그래서 조금 더 좋은 마감 품질을 찾는다면 가격이 좀 높아지더라도 다른 제조사를 찾는 편이다. 여담 노트북의 한글 표기에서 '컴퓨터'가 모두 '킹퓨터'로 표기된다. Asus also launched many Android-based smartphones, predominantly with Intel rather than ARM processors and often with two sim slots. Asus is currently very influential in big mobile markets like India, China and other Asian countries. It is known as the ZenFone series. Prior to the ZenFone line, Asus has released feature phones such as the Asus v70 and smartphones running on Windows Mobile during the mid-2000s. First Generation (2014) ZenFone 4 (available in either 4-inch or 4.5-inch variant)ZenFone 5ZenFone 6 Second Generation (2015) ZenFone ZoomZenFone CZenFone 2ZenFone 2 LaserZenFone MaxZenFone SelfieZenFone Go32ZenFone 2E - made specifically for AT&T and released in 201533 Third Generation (2016) ZenFone ARZenFone 3 series Fourth Generation (2017) ZenFone 4 series Fifth Generation (2018) ZenFone 5 series Additionally, Asus also produced some hybrid devices with smartphones that can be docked in a tablet screen, known as Padfone series. The product lineup are: PadFone (A66)PadFone 2 (A68)PadFone Infinity (A80)PadFone Infinity Lite (A80C)new PadFone Infinity (A86)PadFone E (A68M)PadFone X (A91)PadFone S (PF500KL)PadFone Mini (PF400GC)PadFone Mini 4.3 (A11)PadFone X Mini (PF450CL, US only) Most of Asus' smartphones are powered by Intel Atom processors with the exceptions of few Padfone series and some ZenFone 2 models that use Qualcomm Snapdragon, though later phones in the series now either use Qualcomm Snapdragon or Mediatek systems on chip. 2-in-1sEditTransformer BookLaptopsEditChromebooksVivoBookEeeBookZenBookRepublic Of Gamers (ROG)K SeriesX SeriesE SeriesQ SeriesB SeriesV SeriesP SeriesF SeriesA SeriesTabletsEdit Asus MeMO Pad road show Two generations of the Nexus 7, manufactured for and branded as Google, were announced on 27 June 2012 for release in July 2012.34 On 24 July 2013, Asus announced a successor to the Google Nexus 7. Two days later, it was released.35 Asus has also been working with Microsoft in developing Windows 8convertible tablets.36 In 2013, Asus revealed an Android-based tablet computer that, when attached to a keyboard, becomes a Windows 8 device, which it called the Transformer Book Trio.37 The keyboard can be attached to a third party monitor, creating a desktop-like experience. Asus is also known for the following tablet computer lines: Eee Pad TransformerEee Pad SliderEee SlateMemo Pad 8VivoTabZenPad: 7.0 Z370CG, C 7.0 Z170MG/Z170CG, 8.0 Z380KL, 8.0 Z380C*, S 8.0 Z580CA*, 10 Z300C* (Released 2015); 8.0 Z380M*, Z8 ZT581KL, 3 8.0 Z581KL, 10 Z300M*, 3S 10 Z500M*, Z10 ZT500KL (2016); 3S 8.0 Z582KL, Z8s ZT582KL, 3S 10 Z500KL (2017) (* no SIM) 38Asus ServerEditGPU Rack ServerESC8000 G3 (Up to 8 GPU high density & hybrid computing)ESC4000 G3/G3s2-Way Rack ServerRS720Q-E8-RS8-PRS720Q-E8-RS12RS700-E8-RS8 V2RS700-E8-RS4 V2RS500-E8-RS4 V2RS500-E8-RS4 V2RS400-E8-PS2-FRS400-E8-PS2RS720-E8-RS24-ECPRS540-E8-RS36-ECPRS520-E8-RS12-E V2RS520-E8-RS8-E V21-Way Rack ServerRS300-E9-PS4RS300-E9-RS4RS200-E9-PS2-FRS200-E9-PS2RS100-E9-PI22-Way Tower ServerTS700-E8 V3 SeriesTS500-E8-PS4 V21-Way Tower ServerTS300-E9-PS4TS100-E9-PI4Desktop & All-in-One PCsEditTower PCsVivoPCROG seriesGaming seriesMini PCsVivoMiniChrome DevicesChromeboxChromebitAll-in-One PCsZen AiOVivo AiOPortable AiOEee lineEdit Since its launch in October 2007, the Eee PC netbook has garnered numerous awards, including Forbes Asia’s Product of the Year,39 Stuff Magazine’s Gadget of the Year and Computer of the Year,40 NBC.com’s Best Travel Gadget, Computer Shopper's Best Netbook of 2008, PC Pro's Hardware of the Year, PC World's Best Netbook, and DIME magazine’s 2008 Trend Award Winner. Asus subsequently added several products to its Eee lineup, including: EeeBox PC, a compact nettopEee Top, an all-in-one touchscreen computer housed in an LCD monitor enclosure,Eee Stick, a plug-and-play wireless controller for the PC platform that translates users’ physical hand-motions into corresponding movements onscreenEee Pad Transformer, is a tablet computer that runs the Android operating system.41Eee Pad Transformer Prime, the successor to the original Transformer. On 6 March 2009, Asus debuted its Eee Box B202, which PCMag saw as "the desktop equivalent of the ASUS EeePC", (the "Asus Eee Box" computer line was later renamed in 2010 to "ASUS EeeBox PC").42 Essentio SeriesEdit Asus N55 S Package Essentio is a line of desktop PCs. As of December 2011 the line consisted of the CG Series (designed for gaming), the CM series (for entertainment and home use) and the CS and CP slimline series.43 Digital media receiversEdit Asus sells digital media receivers under the name ASUS O!Play.44 GPS devicesEdit Asus produces the R700T GPS device, which incorporates Traffic Message Channel.45 Republic of Gamers (ROG)Edit ASUS promotional model and ROG products Republic of Gamers is a brand used by Asus since 2006, encompassing a range of computer hardware, personal computers, peripherals, and accessories oriented primarily toward PC gaming. The line includes both desktops and high-spec laptops such as the Asus ROG Crosshair V Formula-Z Motherboard or the Asus ROG G751JY-DH71 Laptop. AMD graphics cards were marketed under the Arez brand due to the Nvidia GeForce Partner Program. 46However, when the GeForce Partner Program was cancelled, the AMD cards were renamed back to the ROG branding. At Computex 2018, Asus unveiled and announced a ROG-branded gaming smartphone to compete against ZTE's nubia Red Magic, Xiaomi's Black Shark and the Razer Phone. The ROG Phone will have a special version of the Snapdragon 845 CPU that can be overclocked, vapor cooling, a external heatsink fan with the USB-C and headphone connectors on its bottom, three different docks and will be released in Q3 2018. Sound cardsEdit Asus released its first sound card, the Xonar DX, in February 2008. The Xonar DX was able to emulate the EAX 5.0 effects through the ASUS GX software while also supporting Open AL and DTS-connect.47 In July 2008 ASUS launched the Xonar D1, which offered largely similar features to the Xonar DX but connected to the motherboard through the PCI interface instead of the PCI-E x1 connection of the Xonar DX.48ASUS then released the Xonar HDAV 1.3, which was the first solution enabling loss-less HD audio bit streaming to AV receivers. ASUS ROG 문서 참조 모바일 역시 모바일 시장에도 진출하였다. 구글의 넥서스 7의 제조사이다. 스마트폰의 경우 PadFone과 ZenFone의 라인업이 존재하는데 젠폰의 경우 일반 스마트폰 단일이지만 패드폰의 가장 큰 특징은 스마트폰과 태블릿을 분리하여 사용할 수 있다는 것이다. 모바일 제품군 * 스마트폰 >>PadFone >>ZenFone * 태블릿 컴퓨터 >>Memo넥서스 7이 이 계열이다. >>Transformer * 패블릿 >>FonePad * 스마트 워치 >>ZenWatch * 윈도우기반 >>VivoTab >>Transformer Book * 보조배터리 >>ZenPower * 휴대용 빔프로젝터 >>Zenbeam/ProjectorBeam E2와 Projector S2의 광고모델이 미나미 코토리로 추정되는 코스프레를 했다. * SOC >>Thinker Board 네트워크 장비 인터넷 공유기와 같은 제품은 정식수입 안하면 구매대행이나 배송대행을 해서까지 사다 쓸 정도의 고성능과 안정성을 자랑하는 것으로 소문이 나있다. 해외 직구로 T-MOBILE 브랜드와 제한적 펌웨어가 붙은 RT-AC68U(국내 가격 약 20만원)인 AC-1900을 택배비 포함 8만원 안으로 구할 수 있어 마르지 않는 샘 목록에 꼭 들어간다. 펌웨어만 씌우면 AC68U로 바뀐다! 추가바람 여담 추가 고 분류:기업